A Christmas Story
by Hagure Mei
Summary: Its the time of the year, filled with Christmas cheer. Loved ones would be near, enjoying the night with their peers. All was well and good, except for a girl who wasn't in the festive mood. She asked Santa if he could, give her a wife she would've pursued. Now lets see how this story progress, filled with a few too many rhymes in excess.


**A/N: Advanced apologies if some rhymes don't sound right, was a little hard to rhyme everything. And sorry if you're reading my other stories, the updates will come but sorry for the long wait. Other than that, Merry Christmas, Everybody!**

* * *

_It was the eve of Christmas,  
__A time of joy,  
__Kids have __sent out their letters,  
__Awaiting for Santa's toys.  
__Couples would be alone together,  
__Oh those naughty girls and boys,  
__Most people were happy,  
__Including the pirate who always said 'Ahoy'.  
_

_Now most people were happy,  
__Especially the ones I've __said,  
__But few were an exception,  
__Like this girl in green and red._

"Santa, if you're really out there, please bring me a wife."

_The girl said wishfully  
As she stared at the sky,  
Her work had just ended,  
It lasted way longer than a blink of an eye._

_Her day was wasted,  
Working with a fat old man,  
Who had kids sit on his lap  
Telling him the gifts they demand.  
All that behind,  
Her work came to and end,  
As she stood behind the mall,  
Hot chocolate in her hand._

_Out of the blue,  
A sleigh pulled up in front of her,  
She was nearly ran into.  
It all happened in a blur.  
_

_Atop the sleigh  
__Sat a tall blonde,  
Of the look on her face  
Luka wasn't especially fond._

"What are you doing, Elf?"  
_Questioned the one on the sleigh,  
_"If you're done delivering gifts,  
Then get on without delay!"

_Before a protest was heard,  
The girl was already on board,  
When she tried to speak up again,  
The blonde yanked a cord.  
_

_That sent them flying,  
Up in the night sky,  
Luka was terrified,  
As she watched the buildings pass by.  
_

_Too petrified to speak properly,  
Trying to say some words,  
The poor girl ducked into the sleigh,  
Her words were unheard._

_With a sudden jolt,  
The sleigh came to a stop.  
Luka lifted her head slowly,  
Peering over the top._

_"_Get off already_"  
The blonde elf said,  
"_Get back to to the workshop,  
It's just up ahead._"  
_

_Once Luka was off the sleigh,  
It had already began its flight,  
Speeding off to somewhere else,  
Luka quickly lost its sight._

_Unsure of what to do,  
She looked around,  
Surrounded mainly by snow,  
She saw lights of a nearby town._

_With no one nearby,  
She made up her mind,  
Hoping to find some normal people there,  
And not some of Elf kind._

_Step by step,_  
_In the deep deep snow,_  
_She finally made it,_  
_But it wasn't a town though._

_It was a large building,  
And it had a main door,  
On it hung a sign,  
Around it was lights galore.  
_

_'Santa's Workshop'  
The words read,  
For a second there,  
Luka thought she hit her head.  
She shook her head violently,  
Also tried rubbing her eyes instead,  
But everything remained the same,  
Even the sign she read._

"I must be dreaming."  
_She told herself,  
"_I just have to wake up  
By pinching myself."

_Pinching her hand  
Left a red sore  
Which she rubbed  
As she stared at the door.  
_

_"_What are you doing outside"  
_Said someone from behind,  
__It was another elf,  
__Was Luka losing her mind?_

"Err..."  
_Luka stuttered, a little scared,  
_"I'm looking for whoever is in charge  
If you could take me there?"

"Well, here, Santa's in charge,  
Everyone knows that.  
As for taking you there  
I don't know where she's at."

"Oh, um okay,  
Thanks for your help,  
I think I should get going now,"  
_Luka quickly yelped._

_She tried to go in the opposite direction  
But an arm pulled her back,  
The elf tugged her towards the workshop  
Luka tried to fight back.  
_

"Where are you going?  
Work's this way.  
No skipping out now,  
Even if Santa is away."

_Against her wishes  
__Luka was dragged in,  
__The elf pulled her along  
__All the way to where they made violins._

_"_Are you new here? I've never seen you before. I'm Meiko, by the way, and don't even think of skipping anymore."

"Hehe... Sort of? I'm Luka and I was kinda taken here by mistake..."

"What do you mean by mistake? Weren't you just on a break?"

"Well, I just finished work in Tokyo when a blonde elf-"

"Tokyo?! You're human?!"

"Err... Yeah?"

_Without hesitation,  
__Meiko pulled a lever,  
__At its alarm,  
__The elves started running wherever._

_The human was suddenly surrounded,  
The elves were closing in,  
Luka started feeling claustrophobic,  
And fainted when they were skin to skin.  
_

* * *

_When she came to,  
She found herself on a bed,  
Relief that it was just a dream  
But the feeling quickly left her head._

_She was resting  
In an unfamiliar room,  
Decorated in Christmas colours,  
She felt her panic resume._

_She looked around  
Trying to find an escape,  
Only to find cookie and milk  
As her stomach ached._

_It growled in hunger,  
Tempting her to eat.  
She figured she shouldn't  
It might've been to deceit._

_She headed for the door  
And reached for the knob,  
Only to have it swing open and hit her  
Causing her head to throb._

_"_Oh my, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

_When Luka looked up,  
__She was left speechless.  
An angel stood before her,  
Its being entirely flawless._

_Luka's mouth was gaping,  
Her vocal chords failed to work.  
As she could only stare at the beauty  
With her brain going berserk._

_Teal twintails  
Cascaded down her red costume,  
Teal eyes shone like stars  
Making Luka's flower bloom.  
_

_"_I guess you'll want an explanation, but lets get you back to bed for the duration. It'll make me less worried, I'll even lend you Ted! He is a sweet little bear, he is even coloured red."

_Pulled back to bed  
With little resistance  
The angel the pulled out a teddy  
And handed it to her with much insistence._

_"_Well, my name is Miku, but some would call me Santa. I know to you, this already sounds bananas. But believe me when I say, I'm here to make your day. I heard a plea, it was your last minute wish. If you would let me, your desire I can accomplish. Before you say anything, hear me out, for I am really Santa, please don't doubt. I'll show you proof, if you must. But after that, in me you must trust. Now put out your hand if you would, and I'll make you a believer for good."

_Unsure  
__If she was still dreaming  
__She stretched her left hand out  
__To the girl who was gleaming_

_Two hands reached out  
To encase her own  
A flash of light  
It blindingly shone.  
_

_Her hand was then freed  
Which she retracted with speed  
She examined her hand  
At which on her ring finger laid a band._

_It was a shiny gold ring  
In the middle held a gem,  
On the backside of the ring  
Were the initials H.M._

_"_That's your ring, and this is mine, oh I hope you like the design. I'm sorry for the trouble my elves have caused you, but I hope you can forgive me and know what I've said is true. I'm Santa and I was on a mission, to bring you here and make you my woman. I heard your wish and saw your face, you drew me in with all your grace. I fell for you and now want a new life, that includes me and my new wife. I'm sorry if this is a rush but I can't stop now, it is something I don't know how."

"Err... Okay?"

_Her words of agreement  
__Was enough for Miku's desire to tip  
__As she bounced forwards  
__Eager to claim Luka's lips._

_The feelings of her lips  
It was sensational,  
It cause Luka to close her eyes  
Suddenly feeling affectional  
_

_When she opened her eyes again  
She was back in her original house  
The sensation on her lips  
Was coming from her spouse._

"Good morning, beautiful" said Miku with a smile, as she looked down at her wife who was sleeping all this while.

"Morning, Miku" she replied with a kiss and in return got a smile of bliss. She then got up and remembered her dream, she told Miku who just continued to gleam. Miku laughed at how ridiculous it seemed, to have a rhyming Christmas dream.

The two then went downstairs, to exchange Christmas presents as a pair. Miku received a cute little plush hare, that matched Luka's plush bear. There were also necklaces and other accessories among the gifts, but nothing could beat a good holiday and a wife to spend it with.

**_The End_**


End file.
